Best Friends? Lovers? A Switch?
by Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27
Summary: Gabriella Montez is partially deaf. Troy Bolton is her best friend since birth. Could they stay best friends? Or Lovers? What happens if there is a switch in all this? Troyella?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez is partially deaf. She has mastered the ASL very quickly. Her best friend since birth, Troy Bolton, helped her learn and along the way he learned to sign has well. They both go to East High.

Gabriella and Troy have other friends such as Taylor McKessie, Chad Danford, Kelsi Neilson, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, and Zeke Baylor.

Gabriella loves to hang out with her friends but she hates that she has to read their lips to make sure she doesn't miss a word or more.

"Brie, are you ready for school?" Troy sign/spoke. Troy always gave Gabriella a ride to school ever since he could drive.

"I guess. I hope Ms. Darbus doesn't go on and on and on about the drama play today." Gabriella sign/spoke.

"Me too." He signs. They got in his car. Gabriella heard her favorite band on the radio. She turned it up. It was the Jonas Brothers.

"_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes__  
__I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl__  
__I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath__  
__I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby__  
__Walk in the room all I can see is you_

_Oh, you're starin' me down_

_I know you feel it too__  
__I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby__  
__Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby__  
__Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight_

_Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right_

_Get up and dance, don't try and fight it_

_Big Rob is for real and that's no lie__  
__Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes_

_It keeps on burnin' up, more and more_

_I got JB with me playin' it down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around__  
__I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

'_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_"  
Gabriella finished singing _Burnin' Up _bythe _Jonas Brothers._ They pulled into the students parking lot. "Are you ready to go in Brie?" Troy signs.

"I guess. Promise you won't leave my side."

"Only if necessary." Gabriella nodded. They started to go in to the school when they saw their friends waiting for them outside by the tree.

"Hey Gabi, Troy," Sharpay Evan greeted her friends.

"Hey Shar, are we still on for the sleepover on Friday?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, our parents are okay with all of you guys to come over," Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin, replied. They headed in to go to Ms. Darbus's class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I got 2 reviews, I like that. One from pokemonrul432 and one from pumpkinking5… Thanks for the reviews… Anyway I don't own thing from HSM **** Or any songs I use/used.**

They headed to Ms. Darbus's class. When they arrived to class, they sat were they had to. Troy next to Gabriella, Gabriella asked to be near Troy. Sharpay is 2 rows away from them but next to Ryan and Zeke. Chad is in the behind Troy. And Taylor and Kelsi are 2 rows, the opposite side, from Gabriella and Troy.

"Class, today we will be doing some acting. I would give you a couple things like setting and relationship in the play and I want you to continue it for a few minutes. I will pair you in a group of 2's." Ms. Darbus said when the bell rang, meaning class has started.

"Troy and Gabriella."

"Chad and Taylor."

"Sharpay and Zeke."

"Ryan and Kelsi." She continues with the rest with the class.

"Okay, first up is Troy and Gabriella." Troy and Gabriella got up and got in the front of the class. "You guys are at the beach and you guys are on a date. And go," Ms. Darbus said.

"Baby this is beautiful, the ocean, the sunset, the view." Gabriella said looking around the room.

"I know, I love this view," Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes. _I really love this view. She is so close to me, I want to kiss her, _Troy thought.

"I know me too," Gabriella said. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella was in shocked. She broke the kiss and ran out with the pass.

"Ms. Darbus, can Taylor, Kelsi and I go after Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"You may," she replied. The girls went after Gabriella. Taylor looked at all the restrooms. Kelsi looked in the gym. And Sharpay looked in the halls. They couldn't find Gabriella, they headed back to class.

"We couldn't find her. We looked in every restroom, the gym and in the hallways." Taylor said. _I know where she could be! _Troy thought.

"Ms. D, I think I know were Gabriella is at. Could I go see?"

"You may, Troy." Troy got up and left. He head towards the stair up to the roof top. It was their secret hide out.

He saw Gabriella crying. "Brie, are you okay?" He asked.

No response.

"Come on Brie you can't be upset that I kissed you."

No response again.

"Brie, can you please answer me?"

"Troy, I don't know what to say."

"Tell me how you feel. I like you more than a friend."

"I see that, but I'm not sure if I feel the same way right now. I like you and all but I'm not ready to date someone after what happened with Mike."

"Could you at least give us a chance?" _Now it sounds like my song I wrote for her._

"I don't know."

"Think about when I sing this song." Troy said.

"_You, you like driving on a Sunday  
You, you like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

I was just a face you never notice  
Now I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world

You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do?

Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time  
How did it play out like a movie?  
Now every time you speak it moves me  
And I can't get your smile off my mind

And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time  
Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right

Well, you might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do?

Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time  
One more time"

"What do you think?" Troy asked. "Are you going to give us a try?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think?" Troy asked. "Are you going to give us a try?"

"I like the song, but I have to think about it. Plus I don't want this to ruin our friendship," Gabriella answered. "I want you at least to be my best friend."

"I would leave you, but we need to get back to class." Gabriella nodded. Gabriella allowed Troy to put his arm around her shoulder. They walked back to Ms. Darbus's class.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Taylor asked.

"Gabi, please don't run off again. You scared us all," Sharpay asked.

"Come down, I fine," Gabriella said. _Just got a lot to think about,_ she thought.

"Okay class, now that everyone is back, I'm just going to let you guys talk, laugh, whatever you guys do," Ms. Darbus said.

"Gabi, has _he _tried to talk to you lately?" Kelsi asked.

"Kels, you could say his name. And Mike hasn't, but I have this feeling. I'm not sure why, but I do. I think he would always be in my heart even if he was an abusive boyfriend."

"That is because he is your first. Everyone's first has a small place in the heart." Sharpay said.

"Okay off of him, let's talk about what happened with Troy." Taylor said.

"Let's just say I have a lot to think about," Gabriella said. "Troy sang me this beautiful song and it was about giving love another chance."

"Aw that is so cute. Did you say yes?"

"I told him that I had to think about it. I'm still not 100 percent over Mike and being abused."

"Hoops, what happened with Gabi? What did you say to her?" Chad asked Troy.

"Brie is going to think about us. I hope she gives me a chance, I really like her. I even wrote a song and sang it to Brie," Troy said.

"Wow, she must be really special with you," Zeke said.

"She is, plus she said she doesn't want this to ruin our friendship."

Just then the bell rang. Troy decided to go off with Chad and Zeke to walk to their lockers. Gabriella was left alone to walk to her locker. She heard someone coming near her.

"Hello Gabriella, miss me?"

**Who do you think it is? If you guys want Troy and Gabi together, please review and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

She heard someone coming behind her.

"Hello Gabriella, miss me?" Gabriella turned around and saw her doctor, Dr. Martinez, who was a family friend.

"Hello Doctor Martinez. I haven't seen you personally in a few months. What happen?"

"I got a call from another doctor saying there was a switch at the hospital, the day you were born. I need you to come with me so I can do a DNA test with you and your mom." He told her and she nodded. Steve, her doctor, and Gabriella got to the main office. Steve signed her out. They got in his car.

"Troy, where is Gabi?" Sharpay asked Troy at lunch.

"I'll call her right now," Troy dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hello? Troy?" Gabriella said has she answered the phone.

"Hey Brie where are you?"

"I left home after Darbus's class."

"What happen? Are you alright?" _How do I tell him about the switch?_

"I'm fine. Troy, I thought about us."

"So, will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Troy yelled all happy.

"Troy, I have to go." She hung up.

"Troy, what happened with Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"She left home after Darbus's class. She's fine though," Troy replied.

"Why were you yelling yes?" Chad asked.

"Brie said she'll go out with me!"

Gabriella was with who she thought was her biological mother. She just found out she is not a Montez. She was waiting for her biological mother, father, and the other girl that was the other baby switched at birth.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry this had to happen to us. I still love you no more what."

"Love you mama. Did they tell you the names of my biological parents and your biological daughter?"

**Do you like it? Now Troyella are together, but could they make it or not? I need help with the biological parents and biological daughters names… Please review and/or PM me with names, I might choose yours if I like the names.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day is a surprise from me.. Hope you guys like it.. I love the reviews...**

"Love you mama. Did they tell you the names of my biological parents and your biological daughter?"

"Yes, your biological parents' names are Luis and Isabella Montoyo. My biological daughter is Daniella Montoyo." Maria said.

"That would be us," a female voice said. Gabriella and Maria looked up. "I'm Isabella Montoyo and this is my husband Luis Montoyo and this young lady is Daniella Montoyo. You two must be Maria and Gabriella Montez." Isabella said sort of fast for Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Maria. Maria signed "She said 'I am Isabella Montoyo and this is my husband Luis Montoyo and this young lady is Daniella Montoyo. You two must be Maria and Gabriella Montez."

Maria looked back at the Montoyo's. "Sorry she is partially deaf, and she hears some words but she preferred ASL most of the time."

Gabriella tapped Maria's shoulder. She signs "Mom its fine just tell them not to speak to fast."

"She said please don't speak so fast, she could just read your lips."

"How did she become partially deaf?" Luis asked.

Maria asked Gabriella if it was fine to tell them. Gabriella said that they have a right to know how their biological daughter became partially deaf.

"Well, we were on our way home from a trip, when she was about 8 years old, a drunk driver nailed her side of the car, she had a concussion and lost most of her hearing. Her best friend," Maria got interrupted by Gabriella.

"Troy is now my boyfriend, mama."

"Finally! Has I was saying, her boyfriend was by her side and helped her learn ASL. The three of us sign."

"Gabriella, I know some ASL. They gave us a chance to take either ASL or Spanish," Daniella said/signed.

"That is great," Gabriella said/signed. "Mama, could you take me back to East High? I have to talk to my friends," Gabriella signed.

"Sure, in a few minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Montoyo, could we exchange numbers to set up another meeting?"

"Yes." They exchanged numbers, while Gabriella and Daniella exchanged numbers has well. They went separate ways.

**So Gabriella met her biological parents. Will Gabriella tell Troy about the switch? I might update next weekend because I am busy this weekend. And I start school on Monday. Hoped you all liked it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure, in a few minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Montoyo, could we exchange numbers to set up another meeting?"

"Yes." They exchanged numbers, while Gabriella and Daniella exchanged numbers has well. They went separate ways.

Gabriella and Maria went to the car. Once Gabriella was seated, she dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Brie."

"Hey Wildcat, is the gang all together?"

"Not right now, they are at their lockers. What's wrong?"

"I have important news to tell all of you guys."

"Could you tell me right now?"

"I'm not a Montez." Troy was speechless. "Troy, I was switched at birth with another baby. I'm a Montoyo."

"Brie, are you coming to East High or do you want us to meet you somewhere?"

"I'm on my way to East High right now. Just meet me at the tree, where the gang was this morning. I'll be there in 5 minutes. See you later Wildcat." She hung up.

"Hoops, what's up?" Chad said.

"Brie has important news for all of us. She wants us to meet her by the tree."

"Okay." The gang walked to the front of the school. They waited for a few minutes until they saw Gabriella and Maria walking up towards them.

"Gabi, what wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"I have really important news, I'm not a Montez." Gabriella said. The gang said what they needed to say. "I'm a Montoyo. I was switched at birth."

"What is the other girl's name? Like what would your name be?"

"Daniella Montoyo. But I'm keeping Gabriella Montez because I grow up with the name."

"Gabi, are you leaving us or something?" Taylor asked.

"I hope not, my mom is going to set a meeting with my biological parents. I don't want to lose you guys."

"Brie, you won't lose me, even if you are thousand miles away from me. I will fight for us."

"Wildcat, I know you will," Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek. Troy hugged her not wanting to let her go. He had just got what he wanted for 2 years, and he might lose her again.

"Gabi, Hoops, we are going to let you guys talk. We'll catch up later," Chad said. They both nodded.

"Mija, I'm going to go home. Troy will give you a ride home," Maria said.

"Okay mama, I love you," Gabriella replied.

"I love you too, honey." Maria walked to her car.

"Troy, I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you."

"You won't lose me, ever. I won't let that happen."

"Troy, you don't know if my biological parents might live kind of far from here, and I won't see you."

"I'll drive a thousand miles just to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Troy, I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you."

"You won't lose me, ever. I won't let that happen."

"Troy, you don't know if my biological parents might live kind of far from here, and I won't see you."

"I'll drive a thousand miles just to see you." Gabriella hugged Troy. Gabriella had her arms around his neck. I don't want to lose Troy. I can't lose him. He's my best friend, my boyfriend. He's my everything.

Troy held Gabriella tight. I can't lose her, I just got her. She's my best friend, my girlfriend. She's my world.

"Gabriella?" A voice said. Troy and Gabriella pulled away.

"Jay? Is that you?" Gabriella said.

"So glad you remember me."

"How could I forget my older brother, Jayden Montez." Gabriella had an older brother; he started his first year of college.

"I came has soon has mom told me. Is it really true?"

"Yes it's true, but I'm always going to be a Montez. I was meant to be a Montez, God wanted me to be a Montez."

"Montez's has to stay together, love you Ella."

"Brie, do you want me to let you go with Jay," Troy asked.

"No, please stay. Jay, I have to get home and get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"My biological parents want to have dinner with mom and I. Troy is coming, I'll ask them if you could come after all you're part of the family."

"Ella, I'll go."

"Okay. I'll see you at home?"

"Yes." Jayden walked back to his car. Gabriella and Troy walked to Troy's car.

"Troy, could you sing me a song?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure Brie," Troy answered.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that im singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_You're the remedy im searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that im singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Next to you, you next to me_

_Oh _

_I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that im singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that im singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Gotta find you"_

**Sorry for the long wait. I had started school again and had ton of homework, plus my basketball season has started so my Saturday's are my game days… I'll try to have the next chapter has soon as possible… Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

__**Here is Chapter 8.. Hope y'all like it.. I found out my games are Thursdays so my Saturdays are free for my fanfics.. If you like the chapter or have ideas for this story please review.. I'm running low on ideas.. On to chapter 8:**

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Gotta find you"_ Troy sang.

"Thank you, wildcat." Gabriella signed.

"For what, Brie?" Troy signed. (A/N: They will be signing. But once Troy starts driving, they will be speaking.)

"For being here for me. Learning sign language with me, helping me though my worst days. My father leaving when I started to lose my hearing. Helping me though school, most of all being my charming boyfriend."

"As I said before, I will always be there for you, no matter what." Troy started driving to her house. "I care for you. I care that you're happy."

"Thank you so much, wildcat."

"You're very welcome." They arrived at her house (A/N: They all start signing again.)

"Gabi, did you see Jay today? He texted me saying his teachers let him come home for a few weeks."

"Mama, I saw him about 10 minutes. He said he'll stop by later. Troy and I are going to hang out maybe watch a movie. Dani called me and said Luis and Isabella wants is to come over for dinner tonight." Gabriella said to her mom. "They'll let Troy come with us but I still have to ask about Jay."

"Gabi, I'll call them. I'll tell you the time when I find out."

"Mama, Dani texted me the address already."

"Okay, honey."

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs to her room. Gabriella walked into her bathroom, while Troy lay on her bed. As soon as his head it the pillow, he fell asleep. Gabriella walked out of the bathroom to find Troy fast asleep. She lay down. Troy (in his sleep) moved closer to Gabriella and pulled Gabriella into his arms. Gabriella just looked at her charming boyfriend. She remembered the first day when Gabriella was being bullied and Troy was there by her side. He stopped anyone who bullied her. He was her hero. Gabriella started to dose off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update next week... I'm going to have a basketball game today in a few hours and a basketball game next Saturday. If I do update it's either going to be Friday or Sunday. Hope you like this chapter:**

He was her hero. Gabriella started to dose off.

Maria went to see if Troy and Gabriella wanted a snack or something. She knocked on the door. No response. She opened it, just enough to see them sleeping. She was going to let them asleep a little bit longer.

Gabriella was the first one awake. She looked at the clock; it read 5:59pm. She tried to wake Troy up. Nothing worked. She decided to get up to take a shower. When Gabriella got off the bed, Troy woke up.

"Brie, come back." Troy said.

"Wildcat, its 6pm. Dinner with my biological parents is tonight." Gabriella said. (A/N: They will be signing)

"Okay, Brie. Ask your mom what time we are leaving."

"Okay. But you have to be getting ready when I come back up." Gabriella said. Troy nodded. Gabriella went downstairs. "Mama, what time are we leaving?"

"3O minutes, honey." Maria looked at her daughter. "Could you give me the address so I could map quest it?"

"Sure." Gabriella gave her mom the address. Gabriella walked back up the stairs to her room. She heard the water running so she thought Troy was in the shower. She heard his voice, he was singing.

"_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero" _Troy finished singing and turned off the water and got dressed. He walks out of the bathroom wearing basketball shorts without a shirt.

"Love looking at my body?" Troy signed (A/N: They are still signing)

"Maybe"

"Brie, when are we leaving?"

"30 minutes. I'm going to do my hair then I'll change."

"Okay, I'm going to my house to get better clothes to fit tonight." Gabriella nodded. She gave Troy a hug. Troy pulled away and gave her a kiss. "I love you Brie."

**Sorry for the wait but I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the dinner with Gabriella's biological parents and Daniella. Jayden will be there… Please review, if you have any ideas or thoughts about the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there. I'm back, I got 2 reviews. Thanks to Ceciliaa93 and pumpkinking5 for reviewing. Now on to chapter 10:**

(A/N: Jayden has been home since Troy and Gabriella were sleeping)

"Okay, I'm going to my house to get better clothes to fit tonight." Gabriella nodded. She gave Troy a hug. Troy pulled away and gave her a kiss. "I love you Brie." Gabriella froze.

"You… you love me?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you since the first day of 8th grade."

"I'm in love with you too since 9th grade." Gabriella gave Troy a passionate kiss. Troy's phone rang to interrupt the couple. Troy saw it was his mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey. Are you coming? Your father and I are leaving the house right now."

"Yeah, I'll just use my key."

"Okay, I love you honey."

"I love you too." Troy hung up. (A/N: Still signing) "Sorry about that my parents are leaving the house."

"Okay, I have to get ready, and you have to as well. My mom will pick you up on our way."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while. Love you, Brie."

"I love you too, wildcat." Troy went home to get ready.

***20 Minutes Later***

Gabriella, Jayden and Maria are on their way to pick up Troy. When they got Troy, they were on their way to the Montoyo's household.

"Troy, I'm nervous." Gabriella signed to Troy.

"Brie, it's going to be fine. You'll do fine." Troy signed back. Gabriella gave Troy a kiss.

"Gabi, we are here," Maria spoke when she found the house. The house was huge. Gabriella got more nervous, Troy noticed because he was holding her in his arms. They parked and started to walk up to the front door. Maria knocked.

Daniella answered the door. "Maria and Gabriella, nice to see you two again." She signed/spoke. She didn't know if the guys knew how to sign. "Who are these two gentlemen?"

"This is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend who taught/learn to ASL with me. And this is my big brother, well yours, Jayden Montez, who also knows how to sign. Troy and Jay this is Daniella Montoyo, the one I was switched at birth with." Gabriella signed and pointing to the guys when she signed their names.

Troy, Jayden and Daniella said their hellos. Daniella invited them in. "Mom, dad, they're here!" Daniella yelled to her parents.

"Let them go into the living room. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!" Isabella yelled back. Daniella showed them to the living room.

"It's beautiful in here, Dani." Gabriella signed.

"Thanks, mom and I painted in here. I chose the colors and mom chose the design." Daniella signed. Just then Luis walks in.

"Hey Gabriella and Maria. Who are these young gentlemen?" Luis asked.

"This is Troy Bolton, Gabi's boyfriend/best friend, and this is Jayden Montez, my son and Gabi's and Dani's brother." Maria told Luis.

"Troy, I'm going to see if Isabella needs help." Gabriella signed to Troy.

"Okay." He signed back. Gabriella went to look for the kitchen when she saw a family picture. There was Luis, Isabella, Daniella and a boy. She didn't know who it was. She found the kitchen after she looked away from the picture.

"Hey Isabella," Gabriella spoke.

"Hey Gabriella, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Do you need any help? Like get the plates ready?"

"If you want, you could grab the plates from that cabinet." She point to the cabinet she was talking about. Gabriella walked towards the cabinet and got the plates.

"Here, Isabella." Gabriella put the plates on the table.

"Thank you sweetie," Isabella told Gabriella. "How have you been since you were a little girl?"

"I grow up here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. After my father, who I thought was my father, found out that I was partially deaf at the age of 8, he told his stuff and left in the middle of the night. He left me a note. My mom, Troy and Jay doesn't know that he left me a note. He told me that I didn't look anything like him so that is the reason he left. Also that he thought mom cheated on him and that I wasn't his daughter. I loved him, I still do, but what he said makes me hate him. Then I find out I was switched at birth. And you're my biological mom." Gabriella told Isabella. "Do I have a brother?"

"Yes his name is Emmett. He is a year older than you. He'll be joining us. You will love him once you get to know him." Isabella was putting the food on the plates. She made chicken with white rice. "Do you like chicken with white rice?"

"Yes, I love chicken with white rice."

"Could you go tell the others that dinner is ready?" Isabella asked Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabriella walked back into the living room. "Hey Isabella said that dinner is ready."

**Sorry but I'm going to end this chapter here. The dinner scene will be next chapter for sure. I thought since I won't update for about a week or so, I'll just update it right here. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Ceciliaa93 for review. Here is chapter 11:**

"Yes his name is Emmett. He is a year older than you. He'll be joining us. You will love him once you get to know him." Isabella was putting the food on the plates. She made chicken with white rice. "Do you like chicken with white rice?"

"Yes, I love chicken with white rice."

"Could you go tell the others that dinner is ready?" Isabella asked Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabriella walked back into the living room. "Hey Isabella said that dinner is ready." Troy heard Gabriella and told the rest who were talking. They walked to the kitchen.

"Mom where is Emmett?" Daniella signed/spoke.

"He should be coming from his room right now. Could you go check Dani?" Daniella nodded.

"So, Isabella and Luis, what do you guys do for a living?" Maria asked/signed.

"Well I'm a stay at home mom. And Luis here is the inventor."

"Wow, that is cool," Gabriella spoke/signed. Just then Daniella and Emmett came in and sat down.

"Emmett this is Gabriella Montez, your little sister, Gabriella this is Emmett, your old brother." Daniella spoke/signed.

"Gabriella, are you deaf?" Emmett signed. **(A/N Emmett knows how to sign as well.)**

"No I'm partially deaf due to a car crash when I was 8 years old." Gabriella signed.

"Wow, sucks you lost part of your hearing." Emmett signed. Gabriella took a bite of the chicken.

"Yum this is delicious, Isabella." Gabriella told Isabella when she had her mouth empty.

"Thank you." Isabella replied.

"Did you know this is how you say 'thank you' in sign language," Gabriella said. Gabriella signed thank you when she mentioned it.

"Thank you" Isabella said/signed. Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome" Gabriella said/signed.

"So Gabriella, how are you doing in school?" Luis asked.

"I'm doing great; Troy here helps me during the lessons. We both have straight A's."

"That's great. Gabriella you need to help me out with my classes," Daniella said/signed.

"Sure, just make sure I'm not really busy," Gabriella said/signed. "Emmett and Dani, what school do you guys go to?"

"We go to West High," Daniella said/signed. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy froze.

"Troy? Wildcat?" Gabriella said trying to get Troy's attendance.

"Did you say 'wildcat'? Has in East High Wildcat?" Daniella asked/signed.

"Yeah, we both go to East High. Wait Emmett, you're on the basketball team." Gabriella signed. She couldn't speak at the moment.

"Yeah, why?" Emmett signed.

"You're the one that hates Troy. I can't have you hating Troy!" Gabriella signed. She got up and left. Troy followed right behind her.

"Sorry about this Isabella and Luis." Maria said. Maria and Jayden thanked them for the food and left. They found Gabriella in tears. They didn't know that Emmett was on the basketball team at West High.

"Brie, let just forget this dinner ever happened and go hang out with our friends that don't hate me." Troy signed.

"Sure, I just don't want to think about Emmett right now." Gabriella signed.

**I'm going to end it here. I hoped that you all liked it. I need ideas, I'm running low on them right now due to school. Please review and please give me ideas through PM or review**


	12. Chapter 12

**_So sorry for the long wait.. I have been really busy with school and having family issues.. I hope you like this chapter._**

"Brie, let just forget this dinner ever happened and go hang out with our friends that don't hate me." Troy signed.

"Sure, I just don't want to think about Emmett right now." Gabriella signed.

"You want to hang out with our friends or do you want to go to my house and watch a few movies?" (A/N: They are signing)

"Well has much as I want to go hang out with our friends, I would want to go to your house and watch movies." Just then Maria and Jayden came out.

"Gabi are you okay?" Jayden asked. (Still signing)

"I'm fine. Mama Can you drop Troy and I off at his house?"

"Yes honey." They got in the car and drove towards Troy's house. When they got there, Gabriella said bye to Jayden and kissed her mom on her cheek. Troy also said bye to Jayden and Maria. Troy and Gabriella walked into his house and went straight to his bedroom. Troy lay down while Gabriella went to the restroom. It was about 9PM. Gabriella changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Gabriella walked out and saw her boyfriend's eye closed. Gabriella smiled. She climbed into bed and kissed Troy. In the kiss Troy smiled. Just then Troy grabbed Gabriella and deepens the kiss. Troy started to take his shirt off, they both got undressed. They made love twice.

"I'm glad I lost my 'vegetable' to you, wildcat." Gabriella signed.

"I'm glad I lost my 'vegetable' to you, Brie."

"What?! You were a 'vegetable'?"

"Yes I was wanting for the one I see my future with. And I see my future with you, Brie."

"I love you wildcat. Forever and always."

"I love you too Brie." Gabriella texted her mom saying she is spending the night at Troy's. As soon as she sent that Troy brought her down to the bed. "I got you something Brie." Troy got a little box from his drawer. "It's a promise ring. That one day I'll put a wedding ring on that finger. I love you so much that I wouldn't let anyone get between us." Troy slipped this promise ring onto Gabriella's left hand ring finger. "I wrote this song for you, Brie. It's called 'Love is on its way" He grabs his guitar.

_[Verse 1:]_

_Young hearts,_

_I believe if we are not far_

_from becoming who we truly are_

_Love is on it's way_

_Dreamers, _

_you see everything in color_

_while the world is getting darker_

_Love is on it's way_

_[Chorus:]_

_So, hold on another day_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_You'll find it's gonna be okay_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_It's alright,you'll find _

_a brighter day_

_cause love it on it's way_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Leaders, _

_show us how to love each other_

_It could help us to recover_

_Love is on it's way_

_Lonely, _

_I believe if you find me_

_Then together we will truly see_

_Love is on it's way_

_Yeahh_

_[Chorus:]_

_So, hold on another day_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_You'll find it's gonna be okay_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_Its alright, you'll find_

_a brighter day_

_cause love is on it's way _

_Yeahh_

_Hold, on another day_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_You'll find it's gonna be okay_

_cause love is on it's way_

_it's alright, you'll find_

_a brighter day_

_cause love is on it's way_

_Cause love is on it's way_

_cause love is on it's... way." _Troy finished singing.

"I don't like it." Troy raised his eyebrow. "I loved it." Troy smiled.

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.. if you have any ideas please review or PM me.. I need the ideas due to having my special someone in my head and school..**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Ceciliaa93 and pumpkinking5 for reviewing :D. Here is chapter 13. Hope you like it.**

"Cause love is on it's way

Cause love is on it's way…" Troy finished singing.

"I didn't like it." Troy raised his eyebrow. "I loved it." Troy smiled. They both laid back and got comfortable. Gabriella fell asleep first. Troy smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Minutes later he fell asleep.

(Monday January 28th)

Gabriella spent the weekend with Troy. Today is the big game against West High. Troy gave Gabriella his jersey for good luck. Every time Gabriella wore his jersey they have won their games.

Gabriella got dressed in the bathroom, while Troy got dressed in the bedroom. Gabriella came out wearing Troy's jersey with his red flannel and her gray jeans. Troy was in his basketball hoodie and his red jeans.

"You look beautiful has always." Troy signed (They will be signing)

"Thank you. You look amazing has always, wildcat."

Troy and Gabriella got their bags and headed to the kitchen. Troy grabbed an apple and Gabriella grabbed a banana.

"I'm glad to say you are mine, Brie." Troy spoke.

"I'm glad to say you are my wildcat, Troy." Gabriella spoke, "Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure this one is called 'Who I Am',

I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to need me

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

But it's all I have

I want someone to love me

For who I am

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore

Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone

I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong

I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to need me

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

But it's all I have

I want someone to love me

For who I am

Hey!

I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.

Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again

I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to need me

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

But it's all I have

I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to need me

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

But it's all I have

I want someone to love me

For who I am

Yeah, who I am."

"Have I told you that I love your voice?" Gabriella spoke.

"Maybe once." Troy said has he continued to drive to school. Once they got to school, Gabriella got up and got her stuff. Troy locked his car and went with Gabriella to get her stuff from her locker then to his.

"Gabriella Montez to the main office." Troy heard when the bell that tells them to go to class rang.

"Brie they want you in the main office." Troy signed to Gabriella. Gabriella nodded. They headed to the main office. When they got there, Emmett and Daniella Montoyo were there with Luis and Isabella.

"What's going on?" Gabriella signed.

"Gabi, mom and dad thought that we should move closer to you and Maria. So now that we are closer we have to come to East High." Daniella signed.

"I don't want Emmett here. He hates Troy. If he hates Troy, he doesn't belong here." Gabriella signed. (They will be signing.)

"Gabriella, I'll try not to hate Troy. But it will take time. I want to know you after all you are my real little sister."

"Okay."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review :D I would really appreciate it if you guys did.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to pumpkinking5 for review for chapter 13!**

"I don't want Emmett here. He hates Troy. If he hates Troy, he doesn't belong here." Gabriella signed. (They will be signing.)

"Gabriella, I'll try not to hate Troy. But it will take time. I want to know you after all you are my real little sister."

"Okay."

"Gabriella, I called you in here because they said they know you. I wanted to see if you would show then around." The principal asked Gabriella. Troy signed for the principal.

"I will, does this mean I don't have class or do I just miss first period?" Gabriella spoke/signed.

"Just check in with you teacher and Troy here could go with you." The principal spoke/ Troy signed.

"Thank you." Gabriella, Troy, Daniella, and Emmett walked out of the office.

"Dani, Emmett, Troy and I have to check in with our first period teacher then to East High tour will begin." Gabriella signed and started to walk towards her class. She told her teacher what the principal told her. Her teacher gave her the homework for her and Troy.

Gabriella and Troy started the tour for Daniella and Emmett. "Can I see your classes, Dani?" Gabriella signed. (They will be signing during the whole tour.) Daniella handed Gabriella her classes.

Period 1- World History B19 Ms. Rovero

Period 2-Advance Biology B27 Ms. Smith

Homeroom- Homeroom A17 Ms. Durbus

Period 3- English A17 Ms. Durbus

Period 4- Geometry C14 Mr. Heilweil

Period 5- Free Period D14 Mr. Efron

Period 6- Gym G1 Mr. Jonas

"Dani, you have all you classes with me." Gabriella smiled.

"That's great!" Daniella smiled.

"Emmett can I see your classes?" Emmett handed Gabriella his classes.

Period 1- Gym G1 Mr. Jonas

Period 2- Advance Biology B27 Ms. Smith

Homeroom- Homeroom A18 Mr. Garcia

Period 3- U.S. History B20 Ms. Hudgens

Period 4- Geometry C14 Mr. Heilweil

Period 5- Free Period D14 Mr. Efron

Period 6- English A18 Mr. Garcia

Gabriella gave Emmett his classes back. They went around East High. Gabriella and Troy showed Daniella and Emmett how to get class to class. The bell rang to go to second period. All four of them went to their class. Lucky for them, it was the same Advance Biology class.

They had got to class. Troy and Gabriella sat at their seat. Daniella and Emmett looked for an open spot near Troy and Gabriella. They found some two rows behind them.

"Hello class. I see that we got two new students," Ms. Smith said. "Could you please stand up an introduce yourself?" Daniella stood up.

"My name is Daniella Montoyo, I went to West High and I moved over here to East High. I live with happily married parents with my older brother." Daniella spoke/signed. Then Emmett stood up.

"I'm Emmett Montoyo and I also went to West High. I played basketball with them. I'm glad that we moved over to East High. I lived with Dani and my parents and now we have a few more members to our family." Emmett smiled has he spoke/sign looking at Gabriella the whole time. Gabriella could help but smiled.

**Sorry for the wait. I wanted to put this up yesterday but I had a busy weekend so I hope you like it. Sadly the next chapter is going to be the last chapter :( If you guys want a sequel please review telling me you want me to do a sequel! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! This is the last chapter… Information on the sequel is on the bottom. Please Review!**

"I'm Emmett Montoyo and I also went to West High. I played basketball with them. I'm glad that we moved over to East High. I lived with Dani and my parents and now we have a few more members to our family." Emmett smiled has he spoke/sign looking at Gabriella the whole time. Gabriella could help but smiled.

"That was beautiful," Gabriella signed has Emmett sat down and he smiled. Class went fast.

** (Skipping to the basketball game) **

"It's 59-56. Wildcats are up by 3 points and here are the cheerleaders preforming for the halftime show." The announcer said into the microphone.

Gabriella blow Troy a kiss before he went into the locker room. Daniella and Emmett were by her side.

"Dani want to come to the restroom with me before the halftime is over?" Gabriella signed.

"Sure, Emmett, watch our stuff." Daniella said/signed.

"Okay, just hurry back." Gabriella and Daniella walked to the restroom. When they got back, there was only 5 minutes left until halftime was over. When they sat down, Troy came up and kissed Gabriella. Daniella said, "Aww."

Troy went back to his team. He winked at her with a smile. Gabriella smiled back.

"Now it's 99-96, West High is in the lead by 3 points. Coach Bolton has called a timeout, with 2 minutes left of the game," the announcer said into the microphone.

Coach Bolton talked to his team. As Troy drank his water, Gabriella yelled "You got this Troy! Let's go Wildcats!" Troy could help but smile. Gabriella has done this every game has his best friend, and today was the first time has his girlfriend.

They started again. There was 1 second left when number 18 on West High fouled Troy. He got two shoots. The score was 99-98. Troy made both. The crowd was going wild. Gabriella ran up to Troy and kissed him. "Congrats Wildcat!"

Troy and his team went to go change. Gabriella told him that she'll wait for him on the bleachers. Daniella and Emmett decided to wait with Gabriella. Since the teacher knew it was a game day, there was no homework. They knew that all the students would be at the basketball game.

Once Troy got out, he and Gabriella went to back to his house. Daniella and Emmett followed behind them. Troy's parents throw an after party after every game.

Troy, Gabriella, Daniella and Emmett got there and hanged out. Gabriella introduced Daniella and Emmett to the gang. Now Daniella and Emmett fitted right in with the gang. This made Gabriella's day.

A couple hours later, Gabriella started to feel tired and she could hold her food down. Gabriella knew something is wrong with her. She had Daniella take her to the store. She got what she needed. They paid and they headed to Gabriella's house. Gabriella headed to the bathroom and pee on the test. 5 minutes later, she checked it and it showed a positive. Gabriella smiled.

"Are you going to tell both of our mom and my dad about you being pregnant?" Daniella signed.

"I'll tell them in the morning but I need to go back to Troy's house to tell him the news. He's the father of my child," Gabriella signed back. Daniella nodded and they both headed back to the car. Gabriella was smiling the whole time. They were 5 minutes from Troy's house. The light was green and the next thing both Gabriella and Daniella knew it went black…

**And that is it for this story hope you guys liked the whole story. There is going to be a sequel it's going to be called, Forever Together? Cheater? Leaving? **

**I'll be posting the first chapter in about a week or two… Bye for now.. **


End file.
